


Everything But A Cold Night

by PrydeOfArlathan



Series: Coria Lavellan's Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/pseuds/PrydeOfArlathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coria Lavellan and Solas are now a couple, but they haven't done anything beyond kissing - yet. The stone fortress of Skyhold is cold, but Coria has some plans for this night. She is determined not to let the cold win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything But A Cold Night

The evening was advancing slowly. The busy hive that was Skyhold during the day was calming down, people retreating to their quarters. The guards assigned to the night patrols were preparing for a cold night on the battlements.  
  
Coria Lavellan, on the other hand, was planning to spend everything but a cold night. She had a plan. Sort of.  
  
Like almost every evening – except the ones where Varric, Dorian or Bull dragged her to drink or play cards – Coria was in the fresco room, reading a book. Well, to be completely honest, she was _trying_ to read a book. But she was spending a good amount of time watching Solas work. He was at his desk, also reading – sometimes pausing to write down interesting information on a parchment. She watched his long fingers holding the quill, or the page of his book, his brow furrowing with concentration. Coria had planned to spend everything but a cold night, yet she was alone on the couch, and she was starting to get cold. This wouldn’t do.  
  
“Stop working and come here, Solas, I’m _cold_.”  
  
He finally looked away from his work, and she must have had a particularly miserable look, because he smiled, marked his page and (finally) closed the book.  
  
“You are right, _vhenan_.” He said. He took a moment to clean his desk, close the ink bottle and put away his quill - then he took a smaller book and came to sit right beside her. She was glad to notice he chose to sit so close – a couple of weeks earlier, she would have had to close in herself. As soon as he was settled, she changed position – her back on the armchair, her legs over his, taking over his heat. He held his book open with one hand, using her legs as support, while the other was on her thigh.  
  
From this angle, she could see his profile. She loved his cheekbones, the sharp angle of his jaw, the shape and orientation of his ears – so different from her own – the shape of his nose, the little freckles he had there as well on his cheeks, his warm eyes, their color, the passion she could read in them right now… She was forgetting to read her book once again, so she closed it.  
  
“You’re very handsome.” She said honestly, and she could have _sworn_ he slightly blushed.  
  
“Thank you.” He answered with a grin. “I noticed you are not very thorough with your book, this evening, _vhenan_. It must not be very fascinating.”  
  
“That, or I found something _more_ fascinating.”  
  
He paused, looked her in the eyes, the corner of his mouth raised slightly in a little smile, and said innocently: “Oh? Such as?”  
  
_Smart ass_ , she thought. She responded to the implicit challenge and closed in on him.  
  
“Like I said, you’re very handsome. I like… that little scar… your cheekbones… your freckles… the line of your jaw…”  
  
Coria enumerated all she had admired earlier, following each word with a kiss. She felt him relax bit by bit, and soon, his hands were on her hips, guiding her on top of him, her thighs now straddling his hips. He sought her lips with his own. They kissed – tenderly at first, and then it slowly developed into something more. She was always surprised how demanding he was, once things had started. Their lips parted, but not their bodies. His arms wrapped around her, and he held her close, his face in her neck.  
  
She could feel his warmth around her, and that was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
Solas began nipping and kissing, and she moaned softly. She loved those little bites more than she cared to admit – though she had been surprised the first time he did it. Butterflies in her stomach, her breaths became shorter. She wanted more. She wanted him. Coria began to nuzzle up against his ear, shallow breaths and beating heart. They were so close she could hear, or rather _feel_ , his heartbeat.  
  
“I _want_ you.” She whispered in his ear. She felt him tense below her, and she mentally slapped herself. For all the progress they had make, there were still moments when he seemed to think things were going too fast, and she certainly didn’t want to scare him. She sat up, searching for his eyes. “Solas, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to-“, she began - but suddenly a finger was on her lips, shushing her, and he smiled and did not look scared at all.  
  
“I… am very pleased to hear that, I-“. His voice was heavy with emotion. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. One of his hand was still on her hip, the other was now cupping her face, a thumb gently stroking her cheek. She turned her face slowly, and kissed his palm, smiling.  
  
“ _Ar lath ma vhenan_.” he said, and she felt her heart swell in her chest.  
  
“You stole my line, _ma sa’lath_.”  
  
Coria raised a hand towards her cheek and took his hand in hers. “Do you… do you want to come to my quarters now?” she asked, and she hated how high-pitched her voice suddenly sounded. Before he could answer, a voice came from the first floor of the tower, just above them.  
  
_“Live the dream, Solas, my friend.”_  
  
Coria knew that voice all too well. Both her and Solas raised their head to discover the Tevinter Mage, grinning at them and giving them a thumb up.  
  
“ _Dorian!_ By the Dread Wolf, what are you doing up there?!” Coria growled as Solas tensed once again. “And how long have you been there? It’s rather creepy!”  
  
Dorian leaned on the railing, looking very comfortable, even smirking.  
  
“Do not worry, my friend. I came here to recover a book for the evening, and only heard the elven bits I do not understand. However, your current position says it all. Now, I shall retreat to my quarters. And I suggest you do the same.” he added.  
  
Even at this distance, she could see his smirk - and his eyebrow, raised suggestively.  
  
“ _Fuck you_ , Dorian.” Coria growled.  
  
“Any time, my dear friend, but I think Solas should come first.”  
  
And with that, he exited the library.

  
-

Coria felt her ears burn. She was never going to hear the end of it. Dorian would tell Varric and Bull as soon as he could, and they would tease her to no end. Cassandra would disapprove publicly but ask questions in private, Vivienne would simply disapprove, and maybe try to tell her _the Inquisitor deserves better than a hedge mage_ , and Josephine would maybe think the same, although she would never say it out loud. Leliana would smile as if she had always known. Coria could also already hear Sera snorting with derision, and Cole asking awkward questions…  
  
“I fear our relationship is no longer a secret.” she sighed. “Dorian is _so_ going to talk.”  
  
Solas smirked at her.  
  
“They already know.”  
  
Coria did her best to look scandalized.  
  
“And here I thought we were being subtle.”  
  
“Not enough for our noisy friends, I fear. Sera even asked me if I called out ‘elven glory’ when we _did it_.”  
  
“And what did you answer?” purred Coria, playing with Solas’ collar.  
  
“That she could not even _begin_ to imagine.” he said with a wolfish grin that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Coria rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe this. We haven’t even _done_ it yet and you’re already bragging like you’re a sex god or something. _Unbelievable_.”  
  
Solas’ hands were now on the small of her back, and he pushed her towards him. “That could _easily_ be rectified.” he said in a low voice just before kissing her again, a little rougher than before. He demanded entrance by licking her lower lip, and she parted her own. Coria made little sounds and moans she wouldn’t own to later, and when they parted again, she was a panting mess. Solas, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. Even content with himself. _Smug_.  
  
That wouldn’t do.  


Coria got up, his hand in hers, and pulled him away from the couch towards the door. The two books they were reading fell on the floor, but none of them made a move to collect them. Solas’s eyes were suddenly very dark, and he let her lead him out of the fresco room. Their steps echoed down the empty throne hall, and they reached the door leading to the Inquisitor’s private quarters without anyone seeing them. Coria all but ran in the stairs. She was laughing happily, with Solas in tow, his hand still in hers.  
  
They finally arrived in her private quarters, down the last flight of stairs.  
  
Suddenly, her feet weren’t on the ground anymore. Solas had scooped her up in his arms, and she laughed again, putting her arms around his neck, gently nipping at one of his ears. Solas carried her up the stairs. The balcony doors were closed, but the room was a little cold, to Coria’s distaste. With a flick of her wrist, she lit a fire in the chimney.  
  
Solas advanced towards the bed, and kissed her again while putting her down gently on the mattress. He crawled over her, one leg between her thighs. Her back against the headboard, Coria grabbed Solas’s necklace and put it carefully on the nightstand while he took her hair out of her ponytail. Coria's hair fell on her shoulders, gentle brown curls in which he drew his fingers tenderly. Then, he began working on the front of her tunic, opening it bit by bit - tantalizingly slow.  
  
“Stop what you’re doing!” She said suddenly, and he withdrew his hands, confused.  
  
Coria immediately smiled to reassure him, and grabbed the sides of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and then tossing it at the foot of the bed. Then she removed his tight undershirt – with some difficulty, but the result was worth it.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for real for a _long time_.” She explained with a wide grin.  
  
He seemed to blush slightly but looked pleased, and he let her appreciate the view. Coria put her hands on his wide shoulders, then explored the flesh that was bared to her for the first time. He was broad of shoulders and quite muscular, although not warrior-like. He had a different build than the other elves she knew. Meeting him, she had immediately liked that. Even the hunters of her Clan - the elves who spent most of their time training - were smaller, leaner than Solas. To her delight, she also saw that his shoulders were freckled, and she felt the sudden urge to close in and kiss all of them, one after the other.  
  
“Do you like what you see?” he asked teasingly.  
  
“Very much so.” she answered, now venturing lower with her hands, but barely touching him. He contorted slightly, visibly tickled by her actions. She smiled and was about to say something about him being ticklish, but he grabbed her wrists in his own hands before she could talk - gently but firmly.  
  
“I believe you have me at a disadvantage.” he said with a wolfish grin that made her heart beat faster. “You have seen me and I have yet to see you.” he explained.  
  
“I _suppose_ that’s true.”  


Slowly, he raised her hands above her head, and pinned them both with one of his own. His other hand traveled south and continued to work on her tunic. He explored a bit too, caressing, but that wasn’t enough. He freed her hands and slowly took the clothing away, along the line of her shoulders. Coria wanted to go faster than this, and Solas seemed to enjoy himself too, but a voice in her head made her remember than more times than one, he had seemed hesitant to deepen their relationship. She did not want to scare him away. However, at this moment, she took the initiative of removing the contraption she wore underneath by herself. It was a breast band Dalish women wore. She tossed it along with the rest of their clothes, and for the first time, she was chest bared in front of him.  
  
She felt a slight blush creep on her face as his sparkling eyes examined her thoroughly, his mouth curved into a gentle smile.  
  
Coria was small, even for an elf, but her arms and shoulders were powerful due to a lifetime spent casting spells and training; her breasts were round and small ( _would he like them?_ ), and her brown skin was covered in freckles. She had some scars on her belly and her sides - the skin there was lighter and contrasted with the rest of her body.  
  
Solas raised his hands but did not touch her, almost shy – reverent.  
  
“You are so beautiful.” he whispered softly, and he seemed actually impressed.  
  
“ _Solas…_ ” she began, and they both moved at the same time, closing the space between them. She kissed him, her arms around his neck, and she could feel his bare torso pressing against her breasts, and she reveled in that new sensation.  
  
Then his hands began to explore – stroking her back, her sides, then the sides of her breasts, before cupping them. For all her fears that they were too small, they seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. His thumbs teased her nipples, and she could feel them harden as goose bumps formed on her arms.  
  
Her desire ached in her belly, and her heart raced. Coria was so amazingly, perfectly happy in this moment - happy that this moment was finally here, that they were both here, enjoying each other, and taking it slowly, at their own pace. She stopped the kiss, and she cupped his face with her hands, eyes closed, her forehead against his.  
  
“Solas, I-… I’m so happy, about this, with you. It’s the first time for me and I’m a little… anxious, but you mean so much to me, _ma sa’lath_. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Solas’ hands stopped moving and his brow furrowed, as she realized what she had just said.  
  
“I, ah, thought you said you had a lover? That you had already-“  
  
Coria bit her lip, embarrassed, her hands now on the back of Solas’ neck.  
  
“I did have someone, a few years ago. But she and I - we never did anything beyond kissing...”  
  
Solas seemed sincerely surprised for a moment.  
  
“Oh. I see.” he said simply.  
  
Coria looked at him intensely, worried.  
  
“Is there a problem?” she asked tentatively.  
  
“No. For me there is no problem at all.” He reassured her immediately, cupping her face tenderly. “But I hadn’t realized… If _you_ prefer that we postpone this, it is not…”  
  
“No.” she interrupted. “No, I want this. I just- nevermind. I _want this_. I’m sure.”  
  
She kissed him tenderly on the lips, while one of her hands traveled south and found the bulge in his trousers, and she smiled into the kiss when she felt he was already half-hard under her touch. She stroked him gently through the fabric, and she looked him in the eye, noticing that his own eyes were now darker than usual, pupils dilated with desire. He was finally beginning to breathe more quickly.  
  
“ _I want you, vhenan_ ”, Coria repeated with assurance.  
  
He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
“Then, I believe we are still wearing far too much clothes.”  


He rearranged the big pillows behind her, and gently pushed her to lay on them. He seemed more eager now than before. He opened her pants, and began to slide them down her hips, along with her smallclothes. She raised her hips to help him remove them, and soon the clothes were joining the others on the floor. Coria was now entirely naked, and as he took some time to admire her again, she blushed furiously this time.  
  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked, mimicking his earlier question while putting one hand on her hip and the other in her hair, and raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
He smirked, clearly wanting to look confident and relaxed as he now worked on the laces of his own trousers, but she could see his hands shaking slightly. She sat up, and got closer, her hands covering his, gently.  
  
“Let me help”, she offered, and she got to work immediately.  
  
Like this, he was more than a head taller than her, and he kissed the top of her head, as she unlaced his trousers. As he had done before with hers, she grabbed both his pants and smallclothes and slid them along his hips. Then he made quick work of removing them entirely.  
  
Curious, her hand wrapped itself around his cock, and she began with gentle strokes, to see what he liked. His eyes closed immediately, and he groaned softly, putting his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled and continued her ministrations for a time. She was starting to find a rhythm he seemed to enjoy - if she was to judge by the sounds he was emitting - when one of his hands stopped her.  
  
He looked at her, and he was finally, _finally_ out of breath. Coria felt very pleased with herself, and a big, smug smile crept up her face.  
  
“Looks like you’re _finally_ panting.” she purred happily, with a little laugh, and suddenly stroked the head of his cock with her thumb.

Solas growled – literally _growled_ – and the next moment, she was on her back again, and Solas’ face was on her neck – kissing, licking, _biting_ her flesh. Coria was moaning again, and she _gasped_ loudly when she felt his hand travel down her belly, to finally rest between her legs.  
  
He began by stroking her clit, just enough to bring sparks of pleasure in her core but with not enough rhythm to actually build pressure.  
Then, he circled around her entrance, teasing and whispering things in her ear.  
  
A part of her brain tried to translate the elvish words he was using between phrases in the common tongue, but she abandoned all idea of translation when she felt a finger enter her while his thumb stayed on her clit. Coria closed her eyes, blocking all feelings other than the ones of his mouth and fingers – on or in her. He began with a slow rhythm, appreciating the little sounds escaping from her lips. Her hands were on the back of his neck and she was trying not to grip him too hard, while she began rocking her hips in rhythm.  
  
One finger became two, then three, and Coria slowly lost herself in her pleasure. She had no idea how long he kept doing that – she had lost track of time. His name escaped her lips when he was not kissing her, like a chant.  
  
Solas’s mouth left her neck to latch on her breast, and new sounds were added to her repertoire.  
  
At that moment, Solas increased the pressure on her clit and _curled_ his fingers while drawing them out - and Coria finally came undone, crying his name and gripping him forcefully, her back arching into the mattress.  


Then, slowly, she came to her senses again, to find Solas smiling down at her.  
  
“You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful”, he said, stroking her cheek tenderly, and Coria blushed at the realization he had seen her come in his arms, and blushed even harder when the thought of what _he’d_ look like when he came crossed her mind. _That could easily be rectified_ , said a little voice in her head. _Indeed_. Suddenly, she felt a wave of need crash upon her, burning almost painfully in her belly and between her legs. She needed him _inside_ her now, she wanted this like she had never wanted anything before.  
  
“Solas…”  
  
Coria reached for his hips, eyes dark, guiding him on top of her.  
  
“Solas, I _need_ you. Now.”  
  
He smiled, and gently parted her legs and settled between them. They were gazing intently at each other, and a strange sound escaped her lips when she felt the tip of him at her entrance.  
  
She was ready, he was so close, but he was _not moving_.  
  
“Please.” She added, and slowly, he pushed his hips forward, entering her inch by inch. Her eyes closed a moment, as she adjusted to the feel of someone inside her. The feeling was odd, painful and good at the same time. Once he was fully sheathed, he stilled, letting her breathe and relax.  
  
The tip of his nose brushed against hers, and when she opened her eyes again, he asked gently: “Pain?”  
  
“A little”, she admitted, and then he started kissing her face – nose, cheek, jaw, lips – little kisses meant to appease, while one of his hands began stroking her hip and side.  
  
Bit by bit, Coria felt herself relax, and then there wasn’t pain anymore – only the strange sensation, the feeling of _him_ inside, and the feeling of _her_ clasping around him, eager.  
  
Tentatively, she rocked her hips, and she whimpered at the pleasure who ran through her then. Panting, she was panting once again, and she was sure her heart was going to burst, because it was beating too fast - way too fast.  
  
“Are you ready?” she heard Solas ask, and all that she could answer was _“yesyesyes_.”  


He rocked his hips, thrusting in and outside of her, firstly at a slow pace. Sighs and moans came from them both, and also each other’s names when Solas started to increase the pace of his thrusts.  
  
Coria had never felt something like that before – all the times she gave herself pleasure were _nothing_ in comparison with what she was feeling now. She had more pleasure than she thought possible, and also a connection, something so strong she felt like her heart was getting bigger by every second – and she realized it was simply _love_ \- perfect, pure, raw - and she was full of joy.  
  
She looked at him and he looked at her intensely, and she hoped he was feeling the same thing.  


Her own hips rocked in rhythm with Solas’s, enhancing the sensation for them both.  
  
Now, she could hear her name coming from his lips as a never ending litany, and she felt her coming close to the edge, pressure building more and more in her belly. She whimpered, and suddenly, Solas’s hand was between her legs again, stroking her clit.  
  
She came, harder than she had ever came before in her life. She felt herself clenching furiously around him, and continued to arch her hips, riding her orgasm as long as she could, while his hand never stopped moving against her, and it felt like an eternity. The feel of her clasping around him was enough to send him over the edge too, and he spilled his release inside her, and ended it all with a few more shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of her.  
  
They stayed still while they were slowly coming down to Thedas, their heartbeat slowing down. Solas finally settled beside her, and she sighed when she felt his length, soft again, escape her. He kissed Coria’s sweaty temple with an infinite tenderness.  
  
“That was… that was…” She tried to find the right word, but nothing seemed powerful enough.  
  
Solas chuckled. “ _I know_.”  
  
“You sound positively smug when you say that.” She grumbled as she settled against him, her head on his torso. " _Thank you_ ", she whispered. One of Solas's arms circled around her, and kept her close, thumb stroking her shoulder gently. Coria could feel the stickiness of her desire and his seed between her legs (okay, _that_ was a little weird) – but she didn’t care. She felt so marvelously at peace, content. She wanted this exact moment to last an eternity. She felt his heat against her and heard his heartbeat slowing, and her eyes closed. Before she fell entirely asleep, she heard him one last time, _ar lath ma vhenan_ , and he kissed her temple once more. Then, she was in the Fade, and she knew he would be joining her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write smut (and the first fanfic I ever published), but Solas makes me want to write things, many things. Also, English is my third language so I'm sure they are some weird phrasing and stuff (sorry about that), but I hope it's still enjoyable <3  
> Do not hesitate to add comment & constructive criticism :)  
> EDIT: I finally decided not to hide myself so much, so I added my Inquisitor's name in the text :p!


	2. And The Warm Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Solas and Coria Lavellan's first night together, and how the day progresses for them. It ends with a final confession, whispered in the light of the sun.

When Coria woke up, she was still feeling incredibly _happy_ , and it only took her one second to remember what had happened during the night. Of course, opening her eyes to discover Solas’s torso right in front of her also helped. They were face to face – well, face to torso – and one of his arms was around her.

By the light coming out of the window, Coria guessed it was a little past the time she usually awoke: the pinks and oranges of dawn were already starting to leave the sky. She would have been happy to stay in Solas’s arms all morning – but, _alas_ , duty called. She knew Josephine had made several appointments with nobles and other guests, and seeing them all would take hours.

Coria sighed at the idea of spending _all morning_ sitting on her throne, instead of staying where she was now. Cautiously, she untangled herself from Solas, careful not to wake him up. She sat at the edge of her bed for a few moments, and looked at Solas. A tender smile crossed her lips.

He seemed totally _at peace_ , his face calm and relaxed. He looked younger when he was asleep, she realized. Maybe it was because his worries didn’t follow him in the Fade. She resisted the envy to stroke his cheek – by fear of waking him up. Instead, she scanned the room for her clothes. They laid scattered on the floor, mixed up with Solas’s - and she got up to retrieve what was hers.

After washing herself, she came back near the bed to dress herself quickly, and as she was putting her boots on, she heard him stir. He grumbled something along the lines of “get back into bed”, but his voice was muffled by the pillow he was resting on. Coria came near him, bent over and kissed his temple.

“Please?” he added, and she chuckled.

“I am sorry, _ma sa’lath_ , I must eat before the first of Josephine’s dignitaries arrive, or I will have to sit on my throne with an empty stomach all morning.”

Solas was now on his back, eyes still sleepy and the imprints of the pillow on his cheek. She found that absolutely adorable, and hoped she would see him like that more often. She kissed him on the lips and added “See you later, _vhenan_.”

-

Coria entered the tavern, and immediately saw Dorian’s smirking expression when he looked at her, like he had been _waiting_ for her to arrive (which was probably the case). She sighed, and decided she could not likely postpone talking to Dorian for the rest of her life, so she approached the Tevinter Mage. He was eating next to Iron Bull, and Varric was there, too. _“Wonderful little party”_ , she thought. 

She chose the seat in front of Dorian and tried to ignore him, but she couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth from smiling – especially when their eyes met and when he winked at her.

“Good mornin’, Boss” said Iron Bull. 

“Good morning, Bull.” she replied, and she reached for a piece of bread. But before her fingers could close around it, Bull took the entire plate from her, and looked at her with attention.

“You had sex last night, Boss.” he told her. Next to her, Varric choked on his tea.

“Well, thank you for your discretion, _Dorian_.” she growled.

“What?” Iron Bull looked at Dorian, and then back at Coria. “He didn’t tell me anything. You just have that _look_ on your face. And also a hickey on your neck.” he added, pointing at it. 

Instinctively, she raised her hand to cover the evidence of Solas’s enthusiasm. Her face and ears suddenly felt very warm.

“And now you’ve admitted it, Moonbeam.” continued Varric.

“Congratulations, Boss.” laughed Bull. “It certainly took you two enough time to get there.”

Coria took the plate from his grasp.

“Alright, _fine_.” She took two slices of bread, and she poured herself some tea.

“Only _‘fine’_?” asked Dorian mischievously. “When I left, it looked like it would end at more than just _‘fine’_.”

 _Oh, you want to play this game?_ , she thought. She would not be embarrassed! Instead, she decided to be bold, and she answered as frankly as she could.

“Last night, I had the _most intense orgasms_ I ever had in all my life.” she said, insisting on the plural. “And, yes, I have enough basis of comparison.”

Iron Bull emitted an appreciative whistle.

“I didn’t know Chuckles had that in him.” admitted Varric.

“You would all be surprised at _how satisfied_ I’m feeling right now.” She answered with a smile, her hands around her warm cup of tea. She realized she probably wouldn’t stop smiling today. Coria ate her bread with honey and also took some fruits. She spoke with the others about various subjects, but her mind often wandered off. 

“Aaaww, look at him, it’s like he’s _bouncing_ happily towards here.” Dorian said as she had almost finished to eat.

She didn’t have to look to know Solas had entered the tavern. Indeed, he was soon at their table, and as usual, he kissed her temple when he sat down in the chair beside hers.

“Congratulations on keeping your woman satisfied.” said Iron Bull matter-of-factly. 

_“I’m right here, Bull!”_ Coria exclaimed herself. 

“And you still haven’t stopped smiling. Like I said, _congratulations_.”

“Thank you.” answered Solas with a big, big smile on his face.

“It is reeling of men’s egos in here”, said Coria, and she stood up. “I’m going to work.” But before she left, she kissed Solas’s head. “But you sure did a _very good job_.”

They all laughed.

-

Josephine was already working when Coria entered her office some minutes later. When it was 'Court Day', they always reviewed together all the dossiers before the first visits – the Ambassador gave her advice and explanations when they were needed. It had been several months since Coria’s nomination as Inquisitor, but some subtleties of human politics still eluded her. And she certainly did not know the names and sigils of all the Noble Houses of Thedas - yet. Josephine still hadn’t given up on her and patiently continued to teach her (to be honest, Coria would have preferred if Josephine _had_ given up on her… but, _alas_ , the Antivan was an optimist!).

“I’m here, Josephine!” she said. Despite the prospect of sitting on her throne all morning, she was still feeling very happy. Nothing could dampen her morale, and her mind kept wandering to a certain elf. _Concentrate, Coria!_

“Hello, Inquisitor. You seem more enthusiastic than usual. Did you sleep well?” asked the Antivan casually. She always asked that question, concerned as she was by her well-being. Indeed, after their arrival at Skyhold, Coria had had some difficulties adjusting to her large chambers and soft bed. One morning, Josephine had even found her wrapped in her blankets on the balcony, finally asleep.

“Yes, I did, thank you. How are you?” 

They exchanged some pleasantries, they began working on the dossiers of the day. Even if Coria disliked the general subject, she did her best to be attentive. Josephine was working so hard to ensure that the Inquisition – and the _Inquisitor_ – had a good reputation, and she did not want to make mistakes.

“And the last one for this morning will be Lady Audrey of Val Foret. She was very delighted when you sent an official request to the University of Orlais, to learn about her latest studies.”

“Her research _does_ interest me. She roams the dangerous Boeric Ocean regularly, and she has mapped new regions, as I understood.”

“Indeed. Although her main subject of research is the peculiar fauna and flora of the region.”

There was a silence, so Coria concluded their little meeting: “Well, then, Josephine. Let’s go to the throne room – all those fine people must be waiting for us!”

The Inquisitor was already moving towards the Ambassador’s door, but Josephine held her back by the arm, biting her lower lip.

“Hum, before you go, Inquisitor…”

She blinked as Josephine raised a hand towards the collar of her tunic and closed the top button. Coria raised an interrogative eyebrow towards her counselor.

“That hickey on your neck is _quite visible_.” she answered very seriously.

Coria felt her face and ears start to blush. 

-

And so, Inquisitor Coria Lavellan received nobles and petitioners all morning. Some were guests visiting Skyhold to see the Inquisition’s forces for themselves. Others had traveled to ask for political alliances or trade arrangements. The morning ended with Lady Audrey and her research. She exposed the results of her last expedition with much enthusiasm, and Coria asked her many questions. 

“Thank you, Lady Audrey.”, she finally said. “I look forward reading that book you were talking about.”

The Lady of Val Foret bowed. “I shall send some of the books for your library, Inquisitor. Speaking of which…” she hesitated a moment, then continued when Coria smiled at her encouragingly. “Do you mind if I and my assistant consult some of the documents your library contains? I understand you possess some rare works…”

Coria had a little nod. “Be my guest, Lady Audrey.”

Josephine then announced that the audiences were ending for the morning, and that they would resume a couple of hours later. That meant Coria had some free time before a new meeting with her Ambassador (about the dossiers _of the rest of the day_ ). It was already past noon, and Coria’s stomach was growling fiercely. She got up from her throne, and had to restrain herself from running towards the kitchens. After all, the throne room was still crowded, and it would not be appropriate. Not that Coria herself _really cared_ , but she did not want to disappoint Josephine. Despite the prospect of spending several hours on her throne again in the afternoon, she still felt that warm bubble of happiness in her chest. _Oh, what that elf had done to her!_

Just as she had that thought, she saw Solas coming up the stairs, a basket in his hands. A large smile lit up his face as he saw her. 

“ _Vhenan_!” He showed her the basket. “I thought you might be hungry, so I took the liberty to bring some food from the kitchens, for us. Will you come with me to the gardens?” he added, gesturing towards the door at the other side of the hall. 

“Oh, Solas, you’re perfect. I’m _starving_.”

She took him by the arm, and they crossed the doors leading to the gardens. Coria had preferred that the gardens remained a little wild. It was mainly used to grow medicinal and culinary herbs, and there were still spots where she could spend her free time practically unseen. She sat in the grass near a big tree, and took off her boots. Solas sat down in front of her, leaning on the tree. Coria immediately examined the contents of the basket: Orlesian bread, Fereldan cheese, fruits, and some Orlesian cakes – the ones Solas loved so much. _Perfect!_

She started eating right away (she _was_ starving). Solas ate much more slowly and elegantly than her.  
There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and the sun lit her face and gently warmed her body. She felt the soft grass between her toes, and good, simple food filling her stomach. This day could not get better. After a couple of minutes, she started to chat happily about the morning audiences, and Solas listened attentively. She exposed some funny cases (Orlesian nobles were _weird_ sometimes, and one of them had embarrased himself this morning - when he tried to talk about her vallaslin), and ended with the Orlesian professor’s research.

“Oh, and, thanks to Celene, _elves_ are now allowed at the University of Orlais! Can you imagine? Lady Audrey’s main assistant is a promising young elf from Verchiel. I will try to meet her later today. She wasn’t at the audience this morning.” she continued, a slice of break covered with cheese in one hand.

“I think I met her. She asked me about the catalog of the library.” He paused. “The sun really brings out your eyes in a most splendid manner...”

Coria’s face warmed up even more, if that was possible.

“Well, aren’t you quite _the charmer_ , today.” she winked at him while swallowing the last piece of bread and cheese. “Here, you’ve earned this, I think.” She took a little cake in the basket, and approached it of his mouth. Solas took it in one bite. His lips closed around the end of her fingers, and she shivered despite the warmth of the sun on her skin. He smiled playfully, then gestured towards the space in front of him, inviting her to come closer. She settled between his legs, leaning on him. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. His arms circled around her – and she felt his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her hair.

“Last night was magical.” he whispered softly in her ear, hugging her even more. “ _Thank you, Coria_. You make me so perfectly happy.”

Coria’s heart skipped a beat at this confession.

“You make me so happy, too.” she answered, gently stroking his hands.

The sun bathed them both in its light, and, in that moment, it was like they were alone in the world. No responsibilities, no Skyhold, no nobles eager to meet her, no buzzing activity around them.

They were just two people enjoying each other, _and very much in love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lady Audrey" is a nod to my friend Audrey, who made the effort to read my story in English, even though it's not her preferred language - thank you so much, my dear ❤! i dedicate this chapter to her! ❤
> 
> And there is this, the second chapter of my first fanfiction! Thank you so much, everyone, for the comments and kudos! You've all been incredibly sweet and encouraging, and I can't think of a better way to be welcomed here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and that you like my Coria :)!! Varric's nickname for her is "moonbeam" - in my headcanon, a yellow (Coria's favourite color) flower from the Free Marches / Ferelden - which only opens at night.
> 
> EDIT (May 8th) : I commissionned a fantastic artist, and her inspiration was the last scene of this chapter: http://static-byte.tumblr.com/post/118455819199/comissioned-by-wonderful-sihaofskyhold-i-have-so


End file.
